


In the Midst of Battle

by Storyteller1358



Series: It Happened in the Days of Esther [2]
Category: Megillat Ester | Book of Esther
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyteller1358/pseuds/Storyteller1358
Summary: In the midst of the fighting, Esther debates her choices.
Series: It Happened in the Days of Esther [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652152
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	In the Midst of Battle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [citrinesunset](https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrinesunset/gifts).



14th of Adar, 12th year of the Reign of King Achashverosh

The news of the fighting in Shushan trickled slowly into the palace. From her room in the royal harem, Esther could faintly hear the clashes in the streets. It was frustrating to be stuck inside wondering what was happening. Yesterday had been an incredible success – her people had defended themselves marvelously. Haman and all of his sons had been killed. Still, she had wanted to be sure that all of their enemies were gone. So she had requested the second day of fighting in Shushan. She had considered asking for the second day for the whole nation, but there was no way to get the news out in time.

Still, she was afraid. Perhaps this day would not go as well. Perhaps instead of wiping out their enemies and making Persia safe again for her people, she was putting them in more danger. The fighting might lead to the loss of Jewish lives. It might have already the day before in the rest of the kingdom. She hoped that the battles were like those in Shushan, but she had no way to know. It was possible, she thought, that most of the Jews had perished. But somehow, she didn’t think that was the case. She would not have been brought here by fate and destiny only to have her people perish. Still, just in case she would rather see all of their enemies wiped out. What if someone else rose up in a few years to destroy them? It had happened before – better not to take chances.

There was another concern that came into her mind again and again as she waited for news in the harem. Hegai came to her regularly with updates about the fighting – in addition to the five hundred men that had been killed yesterday, nearly two hundred had been killed today. And Haman and his sons had been impaled on the stake for all to see. She shuddered a bit, thinking of it. That stake had been meant for her beloved uncle. But how would the people see the fighting? Would they understand the letters that Mordechai had sent? After all, the Jews were just defending themselves – no one had to fight them, especially after the letters. Anyone who attacked them had taken it upon themselves.

She tried to put the thoughts from her mind, but the quiet atmosphere in the harem – no one seemed in the mood to talk today, combined with the faint noised from outside gave her no rest. Would it look like they were violent, she wondered. Would the fighting today become an excuse in a few years to destroy the Jews? Could she have left it at just one day? The thought of enemies remaining terrified her, but then, so did the idea of needless killing. How could she condone this violence? She had been so afraid for her people, for her uncle, but now it was someone else uncle who lay bleeding in the street, and she was afraid that it had not had to be so.

Still, she thought, the prohibition on taking any of the spoils of the fighting would hopefully help. It would show that this was not a vain battle, an attempt at conquest. It was only a war to protect her people. Surely, that would be understood. She picked up a piece of parchment, beginning to draft a record of the events, to make it clear what had happened. She faltered each time she started, the buzz of the question “Did I do right” ever present in the back of her mind. Not to worry, she thought, putting down the stylus. She would write it later when Mordechai returned. She would seek his advice. Together, surely, they could draft a message of peace and truth, an message that would last far beyond them.


End file.
